dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Tanabe Seiichi
Profile *'Name:' 田辺誠一 *'Name (romaji):' Tanabe Seiichi *'Profession:' Actor and director *'Birthdate:' 1969-Apr-03 *'Birthplace:' Tokyo, Japan *'Height:' 182cm *'Weight:' 68kg *'Star sign:' Aries *'Blood type:' A *'Family:' Wife/actress Otsuka Nene *'Talent agency:' Staffpoint TV Shows *Alive (Fuji TV, 2020) *Saka no Tochu no Ie (WOWOW, 2019) *Watashi no Ojisan (TV Asahi, 2019) *3 nen A gumi (NTV, 2019) *Boku, Unmei no Hito desu (NTV, 2017) *Toge (Tokai TV, 2016) *Kenja no Ai (WOWOW, 2016) *Saigo no Restaurant (NHK BS Premium, 2016) *Utenai Keikan (WOWOW, 2016) *Tatakau! Shoten Girl (KTV, 2015) *Dear Sister (Fuji TV, 2014) *Tsumatachi no Shinkansen (NHK, 2014) *TEAM ~Keishicho Tokubetsu Hannin Sosahonbu~ (TV Asahi, 2014) *Chi no Shio (WOWOW, 2014) *Otto no Kanojo (TBS, 2013) *SAITOU san 2 (NTV, 2013) *Galileo 2 (Fuji TV, 2013, ep4) *Last Hope (Fuji TV, 2013) *Higashino Keigo Mysteries (Fuji TV, 2012, Story 10) *Answer (TV Asahi, 2012) *37-sai de Isha ni Natta Boku ~Kenshui Junjo Monogatari~ (Fuji TV, 2012) *Deka Kurokawa Suzuki (NTV, 2012) *Zouka no Mitsu (WOWOW, 2011) *11 Nin mo Iru! (TV Asahi, 2011) *853 (TV Asahi, 2010) *Shokojo Seira (TBS, 2009) *Futatsu no Spica (NHK, 2009) *Soratobu Taiya (WOWOW, 2009) *Kami no Shizuku (NTV, 2009) *Hana no Hokori (NHK, 2008) *Saigo no Senpan (NHK, 2008) *Hitmaker Aku Yu Monogatari (NTV, 2008) *Katagoshi no Koibito (TBS, 2007) *Hotelier (TV Asahi, 2007) *Fuurin Kazan (NHK, 2007) *Ruri no Shima SP (NTV, 2007) *Damens Walker (TV Asahi, 2006) *Koi no Kara Sawagi Drama Special Love Stories III (NTV, 2006) *Aoi Byoten (Fuji TV, 2006) *Bengoshi no Kuzu (TBS, 2006, ep11) *Satomi Hakkenden (TBS, 2006) *Ooku~Hana no Ran~ (Fuji TV, 2005) *Warau Sannin Shimai (NHK, 2005) *Rikon Bengoshi 2 (Fuji TV, 2005, ep8) *Out Limit (WOWOW, 2005) *Tokugawa Tsunayoshi - Inu to Yobareta Otoko (Fuji TV, 2004) *Ningen no Shomei (Fuji TV, 2004) *Minami-kun no Koibito (TV Asahi, 2004) *Kimi wa Pet (TBS, 2003) *Koi wa Tatakai (TV Asahi, 2003, ep10) *Night Hospital (NTV, 2002) *Nemurenu Yoru Wo Daite (TV Asahi, 2002) *Yume no California (TBS, 2002) *Pretty Girls (TBS, 2002) *R-17 (TV Asahi, 2001) *2001 no otoko un (Fuji TV, 2001) *Gekka no Kishi (TV Asahi, 2000) *Food Fight (NTV, 2000) *Glass no Kamen SP (TV Asahi, 1999) *Rasen (Fuji TV, 1999) *Koi no Kiseki (TV Asahi, 1999) *Glass no Kamen 2 (TV Asahi, 1998) *Glass no Kamen (TV Asahi, 1997) *Psychometrer Eiji (NTV, 1997) *Futari no Seesaw Game (TBS, 1996) *Miss Diamond (Fuji TV, 1995) *Ninshin Desuyo 2 (Fuji TV, 1995) *Natsu! Depart Monogatari (TBS, 1995) *Station (NTV, 1995) *Yume Miru Koro wo Sugitemo (TBS, 1994) *Asunaro Hakusho (Fuji TV, 1993) *Zutto Anata ga Sukidatta (TBS, 1992) Movies *Runway☆Beat (2011) *Liar Game: The Final Stage (2010) *Happy Flight (2008) *Beruna no Shippo (2006) *Hachimitsu to Clover / Honey & Clover (2006) *Ashita no Kioku / Memories of Tomorrow (2006) *School Daze (2005) *In the Pool (2005) *Sekai no Owari (2005) *Flic (2005) *Mata no hi no Chika (2005) *Yaku 30 no Uso (2004) *Koi no Mon (2004) *My Lover is a Sniper: The Movie (2004) *Gege (2004) *Hanochi (2004) *Sayonara, Kuro (2003) *Gaichuu / 害虫 (2002) *Shigatsu no Monogatari (1998) *April Story (1998) Recognitions *'12th Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix' - Best supporting actor for Kami no Shizuku (2009) External Links *Official site *Official blog *Twitter page *Japanese Wikipedia *JDorama.com Category:JActor Category:JDirector